The present invention relates generally to an interface for a display screen and, more particularly, to a graphical user interface which, with a control device, enables manipulation of graphic images on a display screen.
In an instrument which includes a display screen, an on-screen menu, and a control device, a user may interact with the on-screen menu by viewing the on-screen menu, deciding to select a menu item, and manipulating the control device to generate menu movement and to enable entry of the menu selection.
The instrument may comprise a hand-held wireless telephone which includes an on-screen menu displayed in a text text-based interface on a small liquid-crystal display screen, and a jog dial control device for scrolling through the menu and for entry of a menu selection and execution of an instrument function thereby.
In an instrument which includes a display screen and control element, and which is adapted to enable selection of and connection to a telephone number, a user may wish to view the name of the party called or transmit a code for enabling connection to a service.
Therefore, there has been a need existing for a system which enables the user of an instrument to view the name of a party called or transmit a code required to connect with a service. The present invention fulfills these needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides an on-screen menu in an interactive graphical user interface, which provides for enabling display of the name of a party called or transmission of a code for connection to a service.
The system enables automatic performance of functions of an instrument. It includes means for enabling entry in the instrument of information relating to a party, and information associated with the related information. It further includes means for performing automatically an instrument function in connection with the related information and the associated information.
One aspect of the present invention is that a system enables the user to view and manipulate graphic images in an on-screen menu in an intuitive graphical user interface in a display screen.
Another aspect of the present invention is that a system enables the user to enter information related to a party and associated with the party, and automatically execute a function in connection with the related information and the associated information through an on-screen menu in a display screen in an instrument.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the features of the invention.